Do a Little Dance
by Neelloc12
Summary: Gil and Emma help Sara celebrate her special day. A late Mother's Day story


Disclaimer: I do not own Grissom, Sara, or anyone else from CSI. I only own the children mentioned in this story. I also don't own Tom Jones's song "You can leave your hat on"

Rated: T for Grissom's dancing lol

Summary: Gil and Emma help Sara celebrate her special day.

A/N: Sorry this story is late for mother's day. I hope all mothers; even those with furry "children" had a great day. Also this story is being dedicated as an early birthday present for one of my pals, PiperGrissom, from the GSRForeverlove site. This story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

.

.

**Do a Little Dance**

.

.

"Hoppy Mommy Day!!" yelled 3 yr. old Emma as she barged into her parents' bedroom and leapt onto the bed.

"Wh-What?!" Sara exclaimed as she and Gil were startled awake.

"Hoppy Mommy Day!!" the little girl yelled again as she bounced happily on her knees.

"Why thank you baby girl" Sara said as she pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"Can we start mommy day now daddy? Pweese?" Emma asked her father, pulling back from the hug, giving him the "Gil Grissom puppy face" look. He arched his right brow and looked at Sara.

"Don't look at me, she got that from you." Sara laughed, "and it works too. You know how many times you got your way with that look? Her too?"

"Me?" he asked with mock surprise.

"Pweese daddy?" Emma asked again, drawing the attention back to her.

"Can't you let mommy and I sleep a couple more hours and start at 8:30 like we had planned?"

"No" she replied firmly, giving him the face again. Grissom sighed in surrender.

"Ok, we can start now."

"YAY!!" Emma shouted.

'WAAAH!!" exclaimed from the bedroom next door. "Indoor voice Emma, indoor voice" reminded Sara. "Sorry mommy" Emma answered sheepishly. Sara moved to get up when Grissom stopped her.

"No you wait here, it's your day, I'll go get him. Then we'll get started ok?" he finished as he looked at Emma.

"Ok" she replied nodding her head. A moment later Grissom returned with 3 mos. Old Scott.

"I think someone here would like some breakfast." Grissom said as he gently placed the baby in Sara's arms, "and speaking of breakfast, shall we get started on mommy's?" Grissom asked Emma.

"Yes, yes, yes" Emma replied as she clapped her hands.

"Ok bugette, lets go"

Grissom picked up his daughter off the bed and headed for the hallway.

"What's for breakfast?" Sara asked as they got to the doorway. Gil and Emma looked at each other. "It's a suhpwize" Emma replied.

.

**20 mins. Later**

.

"SUHPW…"

"SHHH" Sara held up her index finger to her lips, "your brother just fell asleep." Sara whispered.

"Suhpwize" Emma whispered as Gil placed the tray over Sara's knees.

"Wow, this looks wonderful" Sara spoke as she admired the tray. "Here, let me take little man back to his room while you start eating" Grissom said as he gently lifted the sleeping infant from Sara's arms.

"Look mommy, your breakfast is happy to see you" Emma pointed at the plate excitedly. "I see that" Sara smiled back.

On the tray was a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream for eyes and mouth, a bowl of mixed fruit to the left, a glass of orange juice to the right, and a small vase with a single rose in the center above the plate.

Sara took a bite of her pancakes. "Mmmm delicious" Grissom returned at that moment. "I take it someone likes their special breakfast?" "MmmHmm" Sara replied through another mouthful.

"What about you two?"

"We already ate downstairs while we cooked yours." Answered Gil.

"Come on daddy, its time for our show for mommy."

"Oooo dinner and a show?" asked Sara smiling big. She knew this had Emma written all over it and couldn't wait to see what the little girl talked her father into doing. Grissom blushed as he nodded. Emma handed Gil a pair of bunny ears while she put on a pair of bear ears.

"Ready daddy?"

"Ready"

"And now presenting Emma's mommy day show. Written and directed by Miss Emma Grissom" Gil announced.

"Yay" Sara applauded.

Together the duo began to sing.

"Its mommy day, its mommy day. See the critters sing and play".

Emma hopped from foot to foot as she waved her arms while Grissom hopped around her like a bunny.

"Its mommy day, its mommy day. Hear the critters yell hooray…HOORAY!!"

5 mins. Later the show ended.

"That was wonderful, thank you." Sara applauded.

Emma beamed with pride.

"Thank you for a wonderful mother's day you two."

"It's not over yet" Grissom smiled at his wife.

For the rest of the day the Grissom family went to the park to play with Bruno, have a picnic lunch under a large tree, and go to the butterfly house on the other side of the park. Emma giggled as the butterfly crawled up her finger. She definitely had her father's love of bugs. That afternoon they went to the movies after dropping Bruno off at home and Scott at Nick's place (Sara was afraid the baby would get restless in the theater) and then went to dinner at a casual restaurant.

.

**Later that night**

.

"You know Gil, your wonderful "dancing" earlier made me think" Sara began as she sat up in bed while Grissom washed up in the master bathroom. "Remember the "special" dance you gave me last year?"

"How could I forget? That's how we ended up with that one remember?" Grissom chuckled as he exited the bathroom, nodding towards Scott's bedroom.

Sara chuckled.

"Think I could get another dance?" she asked winking her brows.

Grissom thought for a moment before smiling. "OK"

Sara leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out the boom box she had stashed under there. Grissom arched a brow at her in surprise and smiled.

"What?" she asked, "I told you I had been thinking."

Sara hit play and turned the volume down low (they did have children in the house after all). Tom Jones' "you can leave your hat on" began to fill the room as Grissom returned from the walk-in closet, still fully clothed, but now sporting a hat and a Velcro bow tie around his neck.

As the music played Grissom swayed back and forth as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and dropped the shirt down to his arms. He turned around and rubbed the shirt back and forth across his lower back like a towel. Slowly he removed his arms from the sleeves as he turned back to face Sara and tossed his shirt at her before beginning on his belt.

"WOOO take it off baby, take it all off" Sara giggled as she leaned over to her night stand and opened the drawer. She pulled out a large wad of $100,000 monopoly bills and began tossing the play money at her husband.

Grissom chuckled himself as the money fell around him. He loved to make his wife happy. He turned back around so his back was to her once more and as slowly as he could, pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor, still swaying his hips. Just as slowly, he began to rise but as he went to lift his left leg out of his clothes, he caught his foot on the waistband of his jeans and lost his balance.

"WHOAAA"

*THUD*

Sara covered her mouth with both hands in an attempt to stifle her laughter, her eyes filling with tears, as her body shook.

"MOMMY?!!" came fast approaching the door.

"Shit" muttered Grissom as he kicked his clothes off his feet and scurried into the walk-in closet, causing Sara to laugh harder as she watched his naked butt vanish from sight and the closet door shut. Sara quickly stopped the music. A second later the bedroom door flew open.

"Mommy I heard a loud noise, what was it?"

"Uhh something just fell from a shelf in the closet baby girl. I'm sorry if it woke you." Sara told her.

"Where's daddy?"

"He's uhh, in the bathroom. Now let's get you back to bed." A moment later Sara returned.

"Ok Baryshnikov, you can come out how" she giggled as she climbed back into bed.

Grissom peeked out, the hat still on his head, still wearing the bow tie. Sara chuckled at the sight. "Ohhh laugh at me huh?" he said slyly as he stalked the bed.

"GIL!!" Sara squealed, trying not to be too loud, as Grissom leapt onto the bed.

"Showtime" he announced with a grin as he hit play on the boom box.

.

**9 months later**

.

*knock knock*

"Can we come in?" Catherine asked, peeking her head into the room.

"Sure guys, come on in and meet Jonathon and Andrew Grissom" Gil said, sitting beside Sara on the bed, holding Jonathon in his arms.

"Twins?!!" asked Nick shocked.

"Yeah, apparently little Andrew here was hiding behind his older brother the whole time. I told Gil I swore it felt like two in there." Sara explained.

The gang, including Brass, Doc. Robbins, and even SuperDave, gathered round to admire the newest members of the Grissom clan(Emma and Scott were with Grandma Ellen, Grissom's mother, and would stop by later).

Sara seemed to get lost in thought as she looked at the newborns in her and Gil's arms.

"What are you thinking about honey?" asked Grissom.

"I love mother's day." She replied looking at Gil smiling.

The gang looked at each other with confused faces, each basically having the same thought. "Mother's day? But it's almost Valentine's Day. Mother's day isn't for another three months.", all except Greg that is,

"Well if you keep "lovin" Mother's Day the way you two do you're gonna need to buy a bigger house cause you're gonna run out of room."

Blush crept into Sara and Gil's faces.

"I doubt that'll happen Greg" Sara replied.

.

**1 Year Later**

.

"Everyone, meet Nina Grissom" Gil announced.

"SEE!!" Exclaimed Greg as he pointed at the newborn.

.

**THE END**

.

A/N: Greg warned them didn't he? LOL. Well I hope you all enjoyed my little (late) mother's day story. I put in the little private dance for PiperGrissom, cause I know she'd love to see that for real(as I'm sure many of us would lol). I wasn't sure what to name the twins but after watching Deadliest Catch the other night and seeing Scotty on the Time Bandit, I decided to name the twins after Scotty's dad Jonathon and Uncle Andy. Reviews are greatly appreciated so I hope you'll leave me one.

~Neelloc12~


End file.
